This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Integrin receptors bind to extracellular matrix (ECM) ligands and selectively connect to intracellular signaling pathways and the actin cytoskeleton to regulate adhesion-dependent cellular processes. In cancer, the dynamic regulation of adhesion by integrins is critical for cell attachment to ECM, cell proliferation, invasion and cell migration. However, the intracellular downstream effectors of integrins that are important for oral cancer migration, invasion and metastasis are not well understood. Our aim is to compare the composition of integrin associated complexes derived from highly and poorly metastatic oral carcinoma cells. This proteomics study will identify candidate integrin downstream factors that either associate with distinct integrin receptors or specifically associate with integrins in a particular metastatic state. Future studies will delineate whether the identified factors regulate invasion and metastasis, as well as the molecular pathways involved in regulating these metastatic phenotypes.